Why So Sirius?
by Gryffindors.beat.Slytherin.731
Summary: Harry, Hannah  OC , Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Sirius are chilling at Grimmauld Place. What could siriusly unfold? This was the first FF I wrote, so it might be bad. Reviews are welcome :D Rated T cause I'm afraid . .


A/N: Hello :D So, erm. This story, is actually the first Fanfiction I ever wrote. But it's apparently the second one I'm posting. Don't ask why, I don't know the answer. I understand that this is probably rubbish, because I was reluctant to post this one, unlike "One Last Goodbye" (If you haven't read that, READ IT. And review please :D Reviews are always welcome . . .

**IMPORTANT: **Also! I want to take the opportunity to honour some Harry Potter Admins from the various Harry Potter like pages on Facebook. Four of them have recently died in the past two weeks, and I thought that they deserved some recognition. R.I.P. to:

Melissa: Who was an admin named "Ginny" for the page "Potter Twilight" She was killed by an allergic reaction.

Paige: Who was an admin named "Bellatrix" for the page "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret." Sadly, she committed suicide.

Amy: An admin by the name of "Lumos" for the page "Harry Potter Made My Life Magical" She died in a car accident.

Megan: An admin by the name of "Luna" for the page "A Pure Potterhead" and also the admin name "Peeves" for a page that I do not know. She died of a heart attack.

Raise your wands and light up the sky with the spell "Lumos" in honour of these four girls who were generous contributors to the Harry Potter Generation. They will be missed because us Harry Potter fans stick together no matter what. We aren't strong enough divided. We stick together. But on a brighter note, they're chilling with Fred and the Marauder on their next greatest adventure: Death. They're conquering Death with the world's greatest pranksters. How much better can it get?

**SEMI-IMPORTANT:** Yes, I do have an OC here. Harry Potter's twin sister, named Hannah Lily Potter. For some information on her, go to my profile, because I put stuff about her there. By the way, she's dating Fred. :P

Disclaimer: I wish I was as cool as J.K. Rowling :(

* * *

><p>It was the summer holidays after Harry Potter's fourth year. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and pretty much any other adult besides Sirius had left 12 Grimmauld Place to do whatever. Sirius was upstairs with Buckbeak. This meant Harry, Hannah (Harry's twin sister), Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were left downstairs by themselves, sitting in the living room.<p>

Hannah turned to her twin brother. "I'm boooooooooooored, Harry," she whined, tugging on his arm.

"What do you want me to do about it?" replied Harry, taking his arm away from her grasp.

"Can we play a game?" Her eyes sparkled pleadingly at her twin brother.

Harry sighed in defeat, "Fine. Whatever. Any of you lot want to play a game with my sister?"

"NO I WANT YOU TO PLAY TOO!" complained Hannah, loudly, taking grasp of his arm once again.

Fred and George laughed at her. Hannah turned her attention to them, and made her way over to their arms, tugging on them.

"Do _you _want to play with me?" she asked, making her eyes sparkle with hope again.

Fred laughed, "Sure, Hannah."

"YESSSS! Anybody else want to join in?"

"Depends, what are we playing?" Ginny asked.

"Tut, tut, Ginevra . . . I actually have no idea," Hannah trailed off.

"How about truth or dare?"

Everyone turned their heads to the origin of the voice, which just happened to be Hermione. She blushed slightly at the attention; Hannah's eyes widened.

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA!" exclaimed Hannah brightly. "Let's play," she added sensually, which made Fred squirm under her hold on his arm. "Oh, right, sorry Freddie, Georgie." She let go of their arms.

Everyone gathered around in a circle on the floor, while Harry went to get some Butterbeer and George took out some Veritaserum.

"George, why do you have that?" Hermione asked questioningly.

"You never know when you'll need it!" retorted George. However, Hermione continued to stare at him with confusion in her eyes.

Harry gave each of them a glass of Butterbeer, not noticing that George had taken out Veritaserum.

"Hermione should go first, seeing as she suggested the game," stated Ginny, happily.

"Me? Hannah should start! She's the one who wanted to play a game!" replied Hermione, squirming a bit. She obviously didn't want to start.

"Pleeeeeaaassssseeeee, 'Mione," Ron pleaded. Hermione turned pink at his tone, debating her options.

"Er . . . OK," she said, finally giving in.

"Allow me to review some rules! Whomever's turn it is, they cannot choose the person who chose them. For example, if Hermione asked me truth or dare, I cannot ask her truth or dare after my turn," Harry stated proudly. Hannah took the chance to continue the set of rules as Harry took a pause.

"If someone does not follow through on a dare or truth, then they must receive a Bat-Bogey Hex from Ginny," Hannah stated in the same proud tone.

Ginny looked at her bewildered.

"What? Why me?"

"I think that's pretty much the important rules right, sis?" said Harry, completely ignoring Ginny's question.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.

"I guess, yeah, that can be it for now," replied Hannah, also ignoring Ginny.

"THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT! If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask," said Harry, clapping his hands together.

"So. Hermione. TRUTH . . . or dare?" asked Hannah, dramatically.

"Erm . . . truth, I guess."

"Awww, you're no fun!" Harry pleaded. Everyone gave him a surprised look. "What? You do remember I am the son of James Potter, and the godson of Sirius Black. Those of which are _Marauders._"

"That doesn't mean you can say stuff like that, mate," Ron concluded.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Hannah rolled her eyes, and George put two drops of Veritaserum in her glass of Butterbeer. "OK 'Mione. Erm . . . who do you like?" she said with an evil grin on her face.

Due to the effects of the Veritaserum, Hermione instantly blurted out "Ron!" and immediately clapped her hands over her mouth with a shade of blush that was redder that Ron's hair.

"Oh come on 'Mione, it was a bit obvious to everyone except Ron because he's as thick-headed as the Whomping Willow," said George. Hermione blushed even more due to George's accusation.

Everyone except Ron and Hermione laughed at George's comment; Ron took the opportunity to glare at his older brother. Once Hermione calmed down enough to talk, she turned to George, "Fine then, if you're so confident. Truth or dare?"

George looked at her and simply said, "_Dare_."

"Go run up to Sirius in _only_ your underwear and yell 'I'm a dancing marshmallow, hear me roar!' at the top of your lungs. And dance around there for about 10 seconds and run back here," Hermione said, smirking evilly.

George glared at her, but only for a second. His glare quickly turned into a smirk as he complied. _"Sure."_

He stripped off his clothes until he was only in his underwear, took a deep breath and ran up the staircase. Everyone waited silently, anticipating George's upcoming fate. However, the group didn't need to wait too long. Even from the living room, the group could hear George screaming "I'M A DANCING MARSHMALLOW, HEAR ME ROAR!" and Sirius's cries of "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Everyone laughed as he came back into the room, with a red face, and a facial expression contorted with embarrassment, anger, and confusion.

"OK. I hate you. Hermione Granger."

"Good to know," smiled Hermione, feeling proud of herself.

Fred sniggered at Hermione's comment and George glared at him, chucking a nearby pillow at his head.

"My dear twin! Truth or dare."

"Dare, Georgie," Fred smirked, dodging George's flying projectile.

"Go into Sirius's room, and tell him you made love to Hannah. And then when Mum gets back, tell her the same thing. And you can't tell them that you're doing a dare; the only exception is if Sirius attempts to murder you. However, you can't say anything to Mum," George said, obviously satisfied with himself.

Fred's eyes widened. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. A MILLION TIMES NO. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I'M GOING TO DIE?"

"Erm . . . two?" Hannah said sweetly.

"Hannah!" Fred argued. "Do you want me to die?"

"No, of course not!"

"You realize that if I said this, Sirius would kill you too," said Fred, challenging her.

"GEORGE, I DON'T WANT TO HAVE AN EARLY DEATH," screamed Hannah, developing an anger with George.

"Yeah, George, I think that's a little too over the top. I'd rather not have our godfather kill my sister," admitted Harry. "Plus . . . I don't really want to think about them doing _that_. . ." Harry shivered.

"Urgh. Fine. Be boring. Tell only Sirius, but you have to stay in the room for 10 seconds. On your way out, you can yell 'ONLY JOKING!' Got it?" added George.

Fred groaned.

"Sure . . . whatever . . . You're not invited to my funeral," said Fred, as he reluctantly made his way up Sirius's room.

George turned to face everyone in the room with a devious smile. Hannah smacked him across the head when she saw this.

"You're a terrible brother."

"Thanks, Hannah. Means a lot!" replied George, cheekily.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Fred's cries of "ONLY JOKING, SIRIUS!"

Fred's footsteps thundered down the steps in Grimmauld Place. Everyone looked at the doorway and Fred appeared, his hands on his knees, panting from running away from Sirius's wrath. Fred made his way to the couch, smacked George on the head, and leaped behind the couch in the sitting room.

"All right. Where is he?" Sirius's voice boomed through the house as he came into the sitting room. His eyes locked on the red-headed twin sitting on the couch. "_You_."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"What did you do to my goddaughter?"

"NOTHING. I'M GEORGE."

"Oh . . . sorry there, George," said Sirius, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sirius rounded on his goddaughter, his demeanour changing completely. This was quite frightening to most of the people in the room, Sirius usually had a fairly good disposition.

"Since you're probably the one hiding him . . . where is he, Hannah?" said Sirius seriously.

"He? He who?" asked Hannah in a would-be innocent voice.

"_Hannah_," said Sirius.

"Me? Why . . . that's preposterous! I am most certainly not a 'he'," said Hannah, putting a hand over her heart. Hermione and Ginny giggled at Hannah's antics. If she hadn't been so ridiculously overdramatic (although, they had a feeling she did it purposely), even they would've believed her.

"You know what I meant," said Sirius, seriously.

"He's preparing to die," admitted Ron, with a dark look on his face.

Fred scowled from his hiding place.

"Sorry, Sirius. I made him do it on a dare . . ." admitted George, with a sheepish grin.

Sirius's eyebrow raised in suspicion. He obviously didn't believe George.

"Oh, did you now? How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked, contradicting the young Weasley.

"Er . . . we have Veritaserum, if you'd like to use it," suggested Ron.

Fred let out a deep sigh from his hiding place, took a deep breath and stood up.

"Blimey, I didn't think it'd get this Sirius . . . get it? Sirius? . . . Just trying to defuse the tension . . . PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," said Fred, smiling until he got to the end of his sentence.

Sirius laughed, surprising everyone in the room.

"I'm not going to kill you, Fred. It was just a dare! Right?" asked Sirius, looking pointedly at George. George nodded quickly, in fear of killing his twin. "But if and when you actually do that to her, expect to be hexed into oblivion." Sirius put on a positive smile as if nothing had happened, and walked away, leaving a gaping Fred.

"Er . . . I agree with my godfather!" Harry piped in. Hannah merely glared at her brother.

An awkward silence filled the room as Sirius made his exit. No one was about to give anyone a dare like that anymore. Mostly because the majority of the room was confused.

"So . . . erm . . . Fred, you next," announced Ginny awkwardly.

Fred remained silent.

"Fred . . . it's your turn to ask someone," she continued.

Hannah waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"Right," said Fred flatly. Since the topic was out there, Fred turned to Harry. "What's your opinion on your sister and I dating?"

Harry was thoroughly surprised, but answered honestly, as his sister was glaring daggers at him, almost daring him to say something rash and stubborn.

"Well, I'm going to sound like a big brother here," said Harry, sticking his tongue out at his twin sister, "I don't like your public displays . . of affection . . but you're a great wizard and person, and Merlin knows we need someone to keep Hannah from being . . . well . . her."

"HEY!"

Fred smiled and laughed. "Hah, you're a bad little witch, Hannah," he teased.

Hannah crossed her arms in frustration, muttering something that sounded like, "I feel hated here . . ."

"_Anyways_, so Hannah, truth or dare?"

Hannah contemplated her options for a bit. If she picked dare, her twin brother would obviously do something to thoroughly embarrass her. If she picked truth, her twin brother would obviously do something to thoroughly embarrass her. Either way, her brother sucked (but she loves him anyway).

Hannah sighed, "Truth."

Harry's face brightened up. "What's your deepest darkest secret!"

"That I hate you?"

The others seemed to laugh at her response.

"Hannah . . ."

"All right, all right. Oh! Georgie, pour me some Veritaserum! You didn't pour four Harry by the way."

George shrugged and smirked as he added two drops of Veritaserum to Hannah's drink. Harry also felt a smirk creeping upon his face.

"So Hannah, once again. What's your deepest darkest secret?"

Hannah's face seem to have conflicting emotions, but she admitted anyway.

"In fourth year, otherwise known as last year, I accidentally let slip to Mrs. Weasley about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes because I was mad at Fred for dumping me in the lake." Hannah uttered all this at once, but quickly added to her statement. "I tried to make up for it though! By spotting you some money and helping out with products!"

She grinned sheepishly at her boyfriend and the carbon copy (_only joking Georgie_).

"One word. _Revenge_," said George.

Hannah glared at him. "Didn't you get enough revenge? Besides, that's how I got back at Fred for throwing me into that ruddy lake!"

Fred also grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

Hannah mumbled more words, some of which included, "Yeah, whatever . . ."

"RONALD TRUTH OR DARE!" screamed Hannah.

Ron looked pretty confident for a bit as he said, "Dare." However, after he said it, he instantly regretted it.

"Snog Hermione. For a . . . minute would be more than satisfactory," said Hannah with a smile.

Hermione instantly turned as red as the Weasleys' hair colour, but that didn't make Hannah change her mind. She was only trying to help . . .

Ron turned to Hermione nervously as their lips collided. Practically everyone in the room wolf-whistled, as Harry exclaimed, "FINALLY!" When their kiss came to an end, one minute later, their faces were extremely red, whereas Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Hannah were completely content.

"Ickle Ronniekins is finally getting somewhere! However, before you do go somewhere, I do believe it is your turn to ask," said Fred teasingly.

"Shut up. Oi, Ginny. Truth or dare!" said Ron.

"Truth," she said simply.

"Why does everyone in this ruddy house pick truth?" complained George.

"Out of everyone in this house . . . who would you snog?" asked Ron, questioningly, ignoring George's complaints.

Ginny's eyes widened for a moment.

"Erm . . . Sirius," she said.

Fred and George immediately spit out the Butterbeer they were drinking, while Harry was choking on his. Hannah smacked his back as she looked at Ginny with confused eyes.

"WAIT! We didn't put Veritaserum in her drink!" uttered Hermione.

Everyone nodded at Hermione in approval. However, Ginny shook her head in disagreement.

"But I already answered!" Ginny argued.

"Whatever," Hannah muttered.

"Oh yeah, Hannah? Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Go kiss your brother," said Ginny seriously.

Fred took another spit take and glared at his little sister. Hannah and Harry took the opportunity to glare at Ginny also.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," said Hannah with a serious face. "That's like you snogging Bill. That's just weird."

Ginny just shrugged.

"So?"

Hannah and Harry sighed. Hannah turned to her brother and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's not what I meant!" argued Ginny, standing up from her seat.

"Well, technically, you never specified what type of kiss it had to be, Ginny. So that definitely counts," retorted Hermione. She was on a roll here.

Everyone nodded in approval to her again. Ginny took the opportunity to glare at Hermione as she sat back down.

"Okay . . . erm . . . SIRIUS, GET DOWN HERE . . . PLEASE?" Hannah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered loudly.

"You'll see," answered Hannah.

The portrait of Walburga Black began to scream and screech due to the outburst of Hannah Potter.

"Oops . . . forgot about that," Hannah admitted.

Sirius came thundering down the stairs to shut the portrait up. As he came down to the living room, he had an unpleasant look on his face.

"Yes, Hannah?" her godfather asked.

"Truth or dare?"

Sirius looked at her confusingly, but answered, "Truth."

"SERIOUSLY!" complained George.

No one paid attention to his complaints though.

"Hmmm . . . how far did you go with a girl in your years at Hogwarts?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her godfather.

Sirius got serious, but was still utterly surprised by his goddaughter's question. She was definitely the daughter of James Potter, and most definitely his goddaughter.

"Waaaait! Veritaserum!" George exclaimed, bringing the bottle over to Sirius.

Sirius let out a breath as he opened his mouth for George to drop two drops of Veritaserum.

"Well, Sirius?" inquired Hannah.

"All the way." Sirius immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, chastising himself for agreeing to take the Veritaserum, and come down in the first place.

"Ew. Uncle Padfoot, when did that happen?"

"Oh, don't get your wand in a knot. It was seventh year," he retorted.

"That . . . sort of makes it better," answered Hannah with a horrified face.

"Not really," added in Ron.

Another awkward silence filled the room. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entered Grimmauld Place and ended the silence.

"Hello Weasleys! Yes, you're all a part of the Weasley family!" uttered Mr. Weasley.

"Hey dad! Hey mum!" the Weasley children answered.

Hannah, Harry and Hermione answered with a, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" While, Sirius said "Hello Arthur, hello Molly."

"How was your day?" asked Molly, unaware of what had just taken place before they had arrived.

"Eventful," answered Sirius.

"Really?" asked Mr. Weasley, hanging his jacket. "What did you all do?"

The gang exchanged numerous glances with each other and shrugged.

"Truth or dare."


End file.
